


Tipping the Exalt's Scales

by MonadosPower



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancer!Robin(?), Dominating uke, Lemon, M/M, Riding, Smut, i think thats all of them, is that all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonadosPower/pseuds/MonadosPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has been needy lately, but Chrom hasn't picked up on the hints. Deciding that it's finally time, Robin decided to stand up and do something about his "problem".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipping the Exalt's Scales

**Author's Note:**

> We need more kinky stuff of Robin in dancer's clothing, okay

Chrom was speechless as he stared at the other figure in his tent.

The sight the blue haired man saw was Robin standing in front of him, donned in a what seemed to be a mix of a male dark mage's and dancer's clothing. The albino male wore a see-through shirt, silky leggings that went just a little above his knees, and a half skirt that covered his right thigh. A long and silky scarf wrapped around his arms, the extra parts loosely hanging from arms and behind him. Gold bangles were wrapped around the scarf wrapped on his arms to keep them in place, and extra on his wrists. Last but not least, golden sandals that went up to Robin's ankles were neatly placed on his feet.

Chrom soaked in the sight of what the albino male was wearing. He tried to think of a reason on why his boyfriend was doing this. For a recap, in the past few weeks, Robin was indirectly hinting at the blue haired man for sex, speaking in a seducing tone, occasionally rubbing Chrom's clothed thigh, and countless other things. Of course, being the man he was, Chrom gave it no thought and passed it off as a joke of some sort. Now seeing his partner's current state...he would need to rethink that assumption.

While the blue prince was off in his mind, Robin slowly walked forward to Chrom, swaying his hips to the sides along the way. Once he reached Chrom, the albino tactician rubbed a clothed hand on the other man's chest and spoke in a low and husky tone.

"Such a shame that you didn't pick up my hints earlier. It looks like that I had to make the first move, didn't I?"

Giving the blue haired man a gentle shove, Chrom landed on the floor of his tent with a soft "thud". Now snapping out of his thoughts, Chrom quickly shook his head and looked up at Robin, worried expression meeting a lustful one.

"Robin...I'm so sorry, if I had figured out sooner-"

Pale lips were forced onto its twin to shush them.

"No need to apologize, Chrom. Some things, you need to do yourself..." With that said, Robin climbed on top of the Exalt, legs on both sides of Chrom's. Quickly, Robin unwrapped the rope holding Chrom's white cape covering his left arm, tossing it off to the side. Hurriedly unbuttoning the prince's tunic, the horny tactician nearly ripped off the tunic and straps holding Falchion's hilt to Chrom. Gazing at his boyfriend's muscular, bare chest, the albino male's eyes glazed over as he stared at the body before him. Wasting no time, his mouth instinctively latched onto the blue prince's neck, making Chrom groan out as Robin bit down and left various hickies on the man's neck.

"R-Robin...I..." Chrom had never seen this side of Robin before. Seeing as how Robin never acted this way in the past, the Ylisse prince could only guess it was hormones. The simple thought of what the albino was currently doing to him made Chrom become more aroused, adding to the hardness growing into his rather tight pants.

Now slowly growing impatient, the albino male began to leave a trail of wet and hot kisses down to the Exalt's neck and to his bare chest, kissing around semi-hard nipples. After some seconds, Robin then latched his mouth on a hardened nipple, reaching a hand up to pinch the other to double the pleasure.

"G-Gods...!" Gritting his teeth, Chrom arched his back up into the willing mouth. Enjoying his boyfriend's response, Robin continued to suckle on one nipple and pinch the other. Threading gloved fingers through white hair, the Exalt's breathing grew ragged by the passing seconds. Glancing his eyes down to his prince's lower half, a smirk nearly appeared on his expression as he came off his aroused boyfriend with a slick pop, also removing his hand pleasuring the male. Growling at the loss of contact, Chrom quickly fumbled with his trousers, struggling to get the bulge now evident in them.

Robin chuckled quietly as he watched his struggling prince. "So eager now...let me help you."

Not waiting for a response from the now-aroused prince, Robin tugged down the fabric with one swift motion of his arms, gasping slightly at the sight of the rather large bulge in the Exalt's smallclothes. Robin's shocked expression slowly morphed into a mischievous one, shakily reaching a clothed hand to grab and massage the evident bulge. Once his palm made contact with it, the tactician gave the prince's arousal a squeeze, making said prince inhale sharply.

"Robin...! G- _Gods_..."

Chuckling breathlessly, brown eyes flickered up to meet blue ones.

"You seem just as eager as I am, my love..." The tactician bent down, nuzzling and licking Chrom's arousal, making the blue haired man shiver at the sudden contact. Now hooking his slim fingers on the hem of the Exalt's light-blue smallclothes, Robin yanked them off with a flick of his wrists, tossing them off to the pile of Chrom's discarded clothing. As soon as the albino had done this, he took the tip of the man's cock into his mouth, not even wasting a second for it to get used to its sudden exposure to the air.

Once the tip of his cock had entered Robin's mouth, Chrom had to use what was left of his self-control to not entirely shove his arousal into the albino's mouth. Instead, Chrom roughly threaded gloved fingers through white locks as his boyfriend eagerly began to take more of the thick arousal into his mouth.

Moaning out Chrom's name with the shaft in his mouth, Robin used one of his hands to reach back and pushed his smallclothes to the side. Once he had accomplished this, the tactician plunged a finger inside his hole. Tensing up slightly at even his own finger entering himself, the aroused male continued to go on. Using his free hand, Robin grasped the base of the prince's arousal and began to pump vigorously.

"Robin...R-Robin...haa..." Now freely moaning his aroused boyfriend's name out, Chrom panted due to the stimulation. Looking down, the sight he would now see was Robin with his eyes closed, hand pumping the bottom half of his shaft, and lips wrapped around the top half. Of course, the other occupied hand was under the half-skirt that Robin was wearing. Judging by the occasional muffled moans the tactician would let out, he assumed that Robin was attempting to prepare himself for the next part. Oh, Gods...all of this was just too much for Chrom.

"R-Robin...I-I'm going to..."

Pop.

Robin had released his hold and removed his lips from the man's shaft once he tasted precum, much to the aroused Exalt's dismay. But to give Robin the most pleasure he could, he knew it was for the best. Robin continued to spread his two slim fingers inside his hole, taking them out just a few moments later.

"I...Robin...are you..."

Brown eyes met blue.

"Chrom, I'm sure. If I wasn't, would I still be doing this?"

Figuring he had a point, Chrom just nodded. He had another question on how his boyfriend knew about all of this, but decided to keep quiet and simply watch as Robin began to slowly hover over the blue haired man's shaft.

Adjusting his skirt with a visible bulge and smallclothes to the side underneath, the albino male took a hold of the prince's still erect arousal. Knowing that he was still a virgin, he knew that he would have to take this slow, beginning to slowly lower himself onto the...

"Robin, wait."

Brown eyes once again flickered up to meet blue.

"...Hm? Is there something wrong, Chrom?"

Blue, yet serious eyes met the gaze of brown ones.

"If you ever feel any pain, and I mean _any_  during this, _please_ let me know. All right?"

A smile flashed at his boyfriend's sympathy.

"Thank you, Chrom. I'll keep that in mind."

Brown eyes flickered back down to the prince's shaft. As the tactician continued to lower himself onto his prince's arousal, he felt the tip nudge against his entrance ever so slightly, making Robin gasp in surprise. Of course, hearing the gasp, Chrom immediately got worried.

"Robi--"

"I-I'm fine. It just caught me by surprise."

Taking in a deep breath, Robin continued to lower himself onto the hard shaft, the two groaning as the tip slowly entered into the albino male. Instinctively, Chrom would've slammed into Robin right there, but he once again resisted. Instead, gloved hands reached up to grab onto slim hips covered by a skirt. Placing pale hands on top of the gloved ones, Robin breathed raggedly as he continued to slowly slide down onto Chrom's arousal.

"Ch-Chrom...haa..." Brown eyes were quickly shut between eyelids as Robin neared the base of the shaft.

Oh, Chrom loved the outfit Robin was wearing. It showed off Robin's figure quite well, definitely better than the coat he always wore. It showed how slim his limbs were, the very faint muscle on his chest...how Chrom wished that he could wear it every day, just for him. Releasing his grip on the slim waists, gloved hands slowly ran up and down the albino's chest.

"You're so perfect, Robin..."

Chuckling quietly, albino opened and narrowed eyes on azure.

"You say that every day, Chrom...but, I know you mean it."

Slowly but surely, Robin raised his body up util the tip was left in. Just as it seemed that Robin was about to pull off, the albino quickly slammed back down on Chrom's arousal, making the two lovers moan out in the sudden pleasure. Robin continued to do this same motion over and over, sweat beginning to drip down their heated and flushed faces not too long after.

"Ro-Robin..." Azure's hands shifted from the albino's chest back to his hips to hold him steady.

"C...Chrom..." Albino's hands shifted from his own hips to under his skirt and smallclothes, stroking his own arousal hidden by his clothing.

Chrom just absolutely loved the scene in front of him. His tactician was wearing dancer clothing just for him, and he was riding his shaft. Even with the clothing hiding what was happening under there, Chrom could tell that Robin was stroking himself, repeatedly moaning out his name ever so quietly. Oh, how he loved being inside him as well. So snug...so tight...azure eyes glazed over. He couldn't hold it in any more...

Suddenly thrusting up into the warm heat that was inside Robin, said male suddenly screamed out. Not in pain, but the complete opposite.

"Ch-Chrom...! H-haa..."

Pleasure.

Grunting in response, the aroused Exalt continued to aimlessly thrust up into Robin's tight heat, resulting in the tactician moaning out incoherently. In some of them, Chrom's name could be faintly made out.

"Ch-Chrom! Ch-Chrom...this is what I wanted! What I've wanted all along! Ch...Chrom!"

A rather loud moan escaped the aroused tactician's lips when Chrom's shaft had hit something deep inside the albino male.

"CH-CHROM!"

His prostate.

"Mm...Ch...Chrom...oh, Gods...feels...s-so good...keep...ke-keep going...begging you..."

The sounds that escaped Robin's lips weren't words, they were music to his ears. Hearing his name being screamed out like that, it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He knew where his wishes would be fulfilled, if he kept slamming into his prostate deep in the heat. Of course, Robin riding him wouldn't be a problem, seeing as he would be doing more than half of the work.

In and out.

In and out.

Until...

"GAH! CH-CHROOOOOM!"

"ROB-ROBIN!"

Both coming with a scream, Chrom had released deep inside of his tactician. Robin, on the other hand, had released mostly inside the skirt. Panting harshly due to their sexual high slowly depleting, Robin used the rest of his strength to pull himself off of Chrom's softening arousal, collapsing back onto the blue haired man's chest.

"Chrom...that was...I..."

Chuckling, azure ran fingers through albino's hair.

"No need to speak. After all, I know how you feel."

Propping his chin up on his lover's chest, brown eyes gazed into blue with a smirk.

"Maybe we should do this again sometime."

Returning the gaze and smirk, prince nodded to tactician.

"Yes. Well, not right now. You seem tired. Rest...and then we'll see."

Nodding, Robin rested his head on Chrom's chest with a smile.

"Not exactly tired...just, worn out. But, before I do..."

Pale lips pecked its twin.

"I enjoyed today a lot, Chrom. Thank you."

Once Robin had finally dozed off into a deep sleep, Chrom was off wandering in his thoughts.

He'd need to help wash off the clothes if he wanted to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first lemon...I know that I'm going hate this sooner or later, but hey, at least I actually tried to write one. Gosh...the word count...it took me two days to write this, since I got distracted so much...forgive me for any mistakes I might've missed


End file.
